vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
116570-a-question-to-the-devs-regarding-the-luminai-jabbit-fiasco
Content ---- ---- Could make maybe PvP oriented zones? Where everyone flagged automatically. Ofcourse needs PvE Zone Alternative with same rewards. Maybe even 1-on-1 copy of zone, just with option to PvP or not. | |} ---- ---- As mentioned, by giving the people an open option to change between servers whenever they want under one huge HYPER MEGA SERVER where everyone is connected but also, not connected. Kind of like how these people constructed their servers (take note on the 'different types of channels per server'). Get it? | |} ---- ---- ---- This guy kinda gets it. But it's way more simpler than that. ONE SERVER - TWO DIFFERENT SUB SERVERS. one for PvE and one for PvP. and people from PvP and PvE can meet up in a certain server to do stuff that are more or less related to the server they meet up on. i.e. Raid on a PvE sub-server or go to massive WAR against the enemy faction on the PvP sub- server. That way everyone is 'united'. As previously noted in some games these sub-servers are known as 'çhannels'. | |} ---- Yeah, this would have fixed it too. It's one of the big reasons for moving across. (The other being the large population of unguilded raid-ready 50's on Jabbit just waiting for a guild from Luminai to transfer and recruit them). I sorely hope they do this. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm positive that we left a sizeable amount of hardcore-pro-forced-pvp-flag-on-players back in Luminai so I'm quite certain this won't happen, figuratively and literally. | |} ---- Its not about wanting to move, its about literally not being able to. Transfers are closing today. | |} ---- Would love a solution like this. They already have the multiple instance technology. And while i am not a programmer, it should not be that hard to programme the game to put the pvp flagged peeps in one instance of a zone, and the non pvp folks in another one, while still playing on the same megaserver. | |} ---- They have about 7 hours to see those advantages. | |} ---- Let's hope carbine make the smart move of keeping the ability to swap to PVE a permanent feature then, eh? | |} ---- City of Heroes tried that, in their long and constant effort to woo the PvP:ers. They put a lot of effort into special zones that autoflagged everyone for PvP, with nice minigames and quite irresistible long-time buffs for the PvPers, and loads of achievements for the badge collectors. First weeks there were huge furballs of combat. The next months they were ruled by invisible stalkers that prowled around, looking for buff-hunting PvE:ers to gank. After that they were ghost towns, where the PvE.ers had an easy time picking up those nice buffs... And the occasional badge-hunters that arranged rigged fights to get the PvP achievements ("First I'll kill you ten times, then you kill me the same number in turn..."). | |} ---- Hmm, sounds more like case where Human cry for something and then not want afterwards. Or system had flaws for community back then. Outside this Chua not sure what else can be done. Forcing PvE'rs into PvP is bad too. | |} ---- While that would work, carbine would have to fix their shard/instance system. Which would probably take them months to do. I'd seriously doubt anyone would wait that long. Tera online had the right idea with selectable zone instances that wildstar could have easily fitted to create two rule subsets. The current system is just one of many poor decision making. While I never played CoH, I'm guessing the reason why that PvP area died off was because it had a lot of one time rewards. While buffs are nice, it's not as enticing as gear upgrades. While WoW events weren't the greatest, the Wintergrasp event had reasons for people to complete it daily till the next expansion, because they added bosses with each new raid tier with better gear. | |} ---- I run a pvp guild. Most of my members refuse to roll on a pve server, they simply do not want to unless they are forced (aka merged) We've run out of time anyway, there is not one chance in hell I am abandoning most of my guild now. It's a good thing that we have a good guild plan in the works for drop 3 + the remaining roster to pull it off. Out of all our members, only 2 or 3 left for jabbit. We will make the best of what Luminai still has to offer. :) | |} ---- Yes, but for example Chua and guild never participated in actual PvP, just went there when Wintergrasp was conquered. Chua for example loathed part of legendary quest where was forced to participate in battlegrounds to get victories needed for quest. | |} ---- ---- ---- If there is one guild that avoids PvP like it's the plague, there's another guild who'd jump at the chance. Even though you said your guild avoided the event, another guild (or bunch of other people) ran the event for you to have had the chance to run the instance. The keyword is that it's optional. If you loath pvp, you still have the option to run the pvp free raids. You can't really miss out on not being able to run the WG instance if you don't participate in the capture. I don't agree with the pvp requirement on PvE weapons. | |} ---- Yes, except second example was not optional, was forced. Wintergrasp was great cause could do boss and skip PvP. Second example was forced to spend whole week in battlegrounds to get 2 victories. | |} ---- I'm gonna have to ask because I'm confused now. What legendary are you talking about? | |} ---- Glad to see there are still people with balls that play this game and not all the sissy wimpy girls that ran off to Jabbit at the first opportunity. Scared of PvP I imagine. | |} ---- One in Pandaria with Prince of Black Dragon Flight. At some point in Quest Line have to get 2 victories in Battlegrounds. | |} ---- That's why I was confused cause I never played Pandaland. I dropped WoW less than half way through Cata. Wildstar lacks (open world) pvp endgame. It desperately needs a Wintergrasp event, or aion's abyss fort captures. | |} ---- More like tired of tedious distraction PvP that serves no purpose other than getting your rocks off (like all the most recent MMOs). | |} ---- No no no no! PvP in the world is the distraction from the tediuous dailies. :) World content on a PvE server is too predictable. | |} ---- ---- Pointless discussion according to Chua. Each have own opinion about what is better. Chua think is really pointless to try and convince PvP'rs they're wrong :D *runs away* But seriously: Useless discussion. | |} ---- Hehe, yep, you're right. Each to their own. I do find it odd that people keep saying "but you can flag yourself PvP on a PvE server, it's the same". It just isn't. I'm not trying to convince anyone else to love world PvP, just asking for recognition that some of us do. Story from last night: I was doing Crimson badlands, and I come across an ESPer. After the usual little mexican standoff, we leave each other alone, and even collaborate on killing the Elite Spider. Later on I see the same ESPer starting the signal flare event. So I join in and we do that together too. Then a Spellslinger (my faction) comes along and attacks the ESPer. I just walk off, because I don't enjoy ganking folks, especially those that just helped me. A short while after that I get jumped by a stalker and an engineer. I'm pretty sure they saw the other fight and figured I was part of it. Anyway, I fought back and died. Grrr. So I pick a different area to complete and after a bit I see the stalker and engineer coming again. I mounted up, managed to dodge being knocked off and picked a new area to continue on. I quested out the rest of the zone continually looking over my shoulder in case I saw them again. I've highlighted the last bit, because *that's* the bit I love. It's unpredictable and makes the game feel alive. I feel like I'm in danger in a way that I never do in a purely PvE challenge. Don't get me wrong, it's sorely frustrating sometimes and I see why some just don't like it. But I love it. | |} ---- ---- Vive la différence! Here's hoping we both get what we want. :D | |} ---- World Domination? | |} ---- For science! | |} ---- I AM a programmer, and I'm certain this would be a non-trivial change and require a lot of QA. | |} ---- ---- Oh, City of Heroes tried everything to make the PvP:ers happy. As I recall it, they tried: Arenas, with arena league rankings broadcast throughout the regular zones. Pet fight arenas, where you could fight other players using pet teams you built from foes you had defeated in PvE. PVP-flag-mandatory zones, as mentioned, with extra quests and minigames. Invadable secret bases you built yourself and collected loads of stuff for. They were made for PvP, but no-one ever got around to fight in those. However they were great fun to build, decorate, collect boost stations and decor for, which is why I jumped at Wildstar when I heard about the housing. :D (In WS terms, think warplots + guild housing in one.) Constant, constant rebalancing. When the PvE:er finally got fed up with the classes getting quirkier and quirker in PvE with the PvP adjustments, they added special PvP builds. And still the PvP:ers faded away. I feel such deja-vu seeing these these forum discussions. | |} ---- Chua thinks says alot about those PvP'ers then | |} ---- I don't think gamer nature has changed that much over the recent years. :rolleyes: As I said, I very much recognize the forum debates. After seeing what happened to CoH's invadeable bases, I'm not at all surprised that housing is a runaway success, while warplots have a hard time getting off the ground... | |} ----